Three and a Half Minutes
by fickle me flinx
Summary: "This is the girls' bathroom." I say, horrified. "Don't worry, I didn't see or hear anything." He says. "I know what you guys do in here. I've watched The Amanda Show." Jinx has a visitor in school and is late to class for the first time. [A collection of one-shots, not a cohesive chapter story]
1. Chapter 1

I have _never_ been late to class. Not even in HIVE academy (like I would _dare_).

I certainly wasn't going to start in regular, _normal_ Jump City High School.

Unfortunately, my first lateness was out of my hands.

.

Geometry next. Fourth floor.

I'm in the third floor bathroom, looking for a toilet which seat isn't plastered with gum, with three and a half minutes to spare until my next period. I _would've_ left if I hadn't heard the window opening, and a breeze flying in. I wouldn't have turned if I hadn't heard my name.

.

"Hi Jinx." A male voice. I whip around, bewildered.

Kid Flash.

"This is the _girls'_ bathroom." I say, horrified.

"Don't worry, I didn't see or hear anything." He says. "I know what you guys do in here. I've watched _The Amanda Show_."

"That's not what I'm worried about." I laugh. _The Amanda Show_? Really, Kid Flash, really?

Ugh. He's _still _wearing his suit. When will I see his face? "What if girls come in?" I ask, even though that's not what I'm really worried about. Three minutes.

He shrugs. "Let them."

"What are you doing here?" I demand. I can't just shoo him away! I mean, hello, it's _him_! And I feel a little guilty for _still_ not calling him.

"Seeing _you._" I should be angry at him for the delay, but this seems just so … sweet.

"Don't you have class?" I ask, because the warm feeling I'm feeling inside is threatening to emerge and show on my face.

"I'm a speedster, remember? I have time to get back." Two and a half minutes.

"Well, I'm not. And I have _business_ to do." I hint.

"Oh. Is it hard? Can I help?" Wow. Oblivious, much?

"_Business_." I try again.

"You're going to have to clarify." I almost do a facepalm, but I'm a little afraid of hexing myself.

"I have to pee!" There! Clear enough, Kid Flash? My poor bladder. Two minutes and fifteen seconds.

"Oh. Go ahead." He gestures toward an empty stall. I give him a look. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're still here!" Two minutes.

"So? Is it awkward?" he asks slyly. I gulp.

"No." I will _not_ let him win.

"So. Are you going to go? Cause if you don't, I might." I burst into laughter. Crazed laughter. Smiling. He gives me a scared look. "Are you okay?"

It's refreshing to know that I'm still awkward around him.

"Um. I should get going." I tell him, and roll my eyes at him for added effect.

"Oh right. Geometry, right? What is that, room 435?" he asks innocently. I gasp.

"How did you know?" Will I ever stop being surprised about the things he knows?

"I'm in your class."

The world tilts, and he catches me.

"Uh, are you okay? I was just kidding. Your schedule is on your messenger bag." My focus sharpens immediately, and I check my watch. One minute. Time to go! I start for the bathroom door when he suddenly hooks me back with an arm around my waist.

"You have plenty of time." He says nonchalantly.

"No I don't." I retort. "I'm really bad at climbing stairs. Let me go!"

"Nice watch." He says. Uh. Hello, random.

"Thanks." I try to wrestle out of his grasp, but it's kind of hard. "I'll hex you." I warn him.

"You wouldn't." He smirks. I growl at him, and his smirk grows wider. Is that even possible? Half a minute. "Twenty-five more seconds. What shall I do?" he asks, sighing dramatically.

"Drama queen."

"Beautiful." He calls me. I blush against my will.

"You still haven't called me." He accuses. I knew he was going to bring this up! Luckily for me, hours of chick flick watching have provided me the perfect answer.

"You must have missed my call."

"Nonsense, Jinx." He whines – like a puppy would whine.

The bell rings. I'm late! Oh no.

"You –" I turn to stare at him – and he's gone. I can just _feel_ his smirk from here.

I sprint to my class, where, thankfully, most students are just going in.

But I've tainted my perfect record, and I feel very, very disappointed. That is, until I notice something on my wrist. He's replaced my (very chic, and somewhat expensive) pink and black wrist watch with a yellow and red one. With lightning bolts.

He's also slipped a note under it: _see you at lunch. _I blush to myself.

The watch is also a minute late, and I watch the minute hand move one over – the time my class starts.

Hey, I guess I'm not late after all.

.

.

.

**AN: **Note: this is a two shot. Originally, they were two one shots but I'd rather put them together, cause that's how it goes chronologically. There _is _a summary for the next chapter, though, and it'll be in the beginning, though. Anyway, thanks for reading! (Sorry for the periods. The whole FanFiction ignoring my enters - no matter what I do - really annoyed me. The periods annoy me too, but at least I get my line breaks. Right?)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Warning: I shoved in random names that I remember from random wiki reading (about DC comics heroes) for Jinx's friends, 'cause now she's in school, obviously she's got to have friends! They'll probably pop up more, too. Explanation on the bottom. This takes place the same day as chapter one.

PS_. _You may be disappointed.

.

**Summary**: He shrugs at me and calls a waiter over. Oh my god, is this waiter eying Wally too? First the hooker waitress, now him. Jinx has lunch with Wally.

* * *

><p>High school is <em>so <em>bizarre. For some reason, my new friends – including a pair of twins, thankfully fraternal – (it was the start of the school year; we were two weeks in) instantly decided to include me into their "exclusive" group of five. From what I saw, they liked any newbie that didn't immediately shoot down their offers for lunch. They also decided that we _all_ had to go to the same place for lunch. I had only remembered one other girl's name – she was a newbie too.

.

"Mia," I say – hopefully that was the right name – "do you know where we're going for lunch?" After all, I didn't want to miss my lunch date with Kid Flash.

"I think the place we went last week. The pizza place – I think there was a purple billboard near it." She smiles. I smile back gratefully. Good. I think he meant for me to meet him there, anyway. But how would I break away from my group?

"Jinx," says one girl. I nod at her. I hope I won't have to use her name. "What did you think about that totally lame heist the HIVE 5 pulled?" I can't help but smile. Surprisingly, _no one_ had put together the new girl – who looked exactly like the old HIVE 5 leader, and had the same name – with the actual villainess herself. I guess Jump City people are more open-minded than I'd originally thought. Another girl answers her, saving me from answering after a minute of silence.

As we walk to the pizza parlor, Mia and I trail behind them. Two weeks, and I'd found my first friend. I crane my neck and check all over the area. Not here. I resign myself to a very boring lunch, listening to gossip about people I don't know.

"_Jinx_." hisses Mia. "I think that boy is staring at you." She points in the direction of the boy. A shock of blue eyes under red hair. I'm dazzled and breathless. He winks.

"Wait, Mia, do you know who that is?" asks one girl. Mia shakes her head. I have a pretty good idea.

"Why, should I?" she asks, innocently.

"Oh my _gosh_. Is he looking at _you_, Jinx?" squeals another. I feel as thought I should be offended at her tone.

I think I should learn their names. I gulp and sheepishly nod. I lift my eyes to meet his and he holds my gaze.

"Who _is _he?" demands Mia.

"That's Wally West. He goes to this private school on the other side of town. He's like, a _total_ heartbreaker! But really, really, really _hot_. Like, supermodel hot. No, wait! Like ..." She trails off, possibly wondering who she could compare him to. My eye twitches. Is she talking about _my_ Kid Flash? "His friends are hot too. There's this super cute red head friend he has … I don't see him." She finishes, disappointed. Mia shrugs at me.

"Jinx, you _have_ to go to his table!" The chick flicks have _not_ prepared me for this situation.

"And you have to tell us about it." Mia grins evilly. I flush. Then she shoves me towards his table.

.

"Hi." I say nervously. My hands start sweating.

"Sit." He says. I sit. "So, Jinx, I see you made some new friends. I never thought you'd be a people person." He smiles maddeningly.

"Ki –" I start.

"Wally." He holds out a hand. "It would _kind of_ ruin the whole secret identity if you decided to go ahead and say it, wouldn't it?" I discreetly wipe my hands on my shorts and take his hand, feeling completely awkward.

The waitress comes. "Do you need anything?" she makes her eyes wide and leans down. She's wearing a _really_ low cut shirt. I doubt that's actually her uniform.

"No thanks. We'll order later." He says coolly, _and_ he hasn't even looked at her once. I'm impressed. A weaker man would've caved in. It's a clear dismissal, and she gives me a confused glance that says _him _and_ her – and not _me_?_

When she leaves, I ask him, "Not your type?"

"I like something a little more exotic." He grins. I see Mia giving me a thumbs-up. "Your friends are cute." He grins devilishly when my face heats up, jealous. "I can't believe this menu. Frog legs on pizza? That's just weird."

I smile at his expression. He shrugs at me and calls a waiter over. Oh my god, is this waiter eying Wally too? He is. Wally winks at me. He orders the frog leg pizza (ew, really?) and cheese for me.

While we're waiting, he doesn't say anything, and studies a notebook next to him. So I pay attention to what he's wearing. School uniform, but he makes it look good. _Really_ good. He could be a supermodel in a few years. Like a Greek god. Okay! Getting carried away, Jinx.

"So, does _anyone_ at your school realize who you are?" he asks.

"No. For some reason, _no one_ can tell I'm Jinx." He raises an eyebrow. "Oh, you know who I mean."

"I guess I wouldn't either." This confuses me.

"What do you mean? I look the same, sound the same …" How could someone _not_ recognize me? I'm terrified of being kicked out of JCHS because of my past – I've just _only_ begun to feel comfortable.

"You're happy." I blink at him. "You also wear different clothes." He adds, after a while, eyeing my not black shorts and not black tee-shirt. "Your hair is styled differently." My horns aren't up – they're too distinctive. But what about my skin, my eyes?

"Do you know everything about me?" I wonder.

"Not everything. Do you like me?"

I gulp down some water to distract myself, and thankfully, the waitress from before brings over our pizzas. The frog legs he ordered don't seem to have grossed her out, and she's leaning down again. My soda glass topples over onto her shirt. No wind, no wobbly table … definitely me. I need to keep myself under control. I grit my teeth. She squeals and hurries away. I smirk at her wet white retreating back. "Well, Jinx?" He grins, and takes a bite. I watch the horrible green leg disappear before I say anything.

"I might," I say in a small voice. "or I might not." I'm not being entirely honest. Of course I like him. But am I ready for it?

"Now, now, Jinx," he chides. "Didn't anyone tell you not to be a flirt?"

"And _you're_ telling me?" I bite my tongue and clamp my mouth shut, wishing I'd done it earlier. He tenses. I've hit a nerve. I know. I can tell.

He flinches a little, and I wish I hadn't said anything. Or just said yes. "Jinx, I'm hurt." He says tonelessly.

What do I say, what do I say?

I don't say anything, and instead, I flash my watch at him. He smiles and I know I'm forgiven.

"Is … _Wally_ busy today?" I ask, after gathering my courage.

"I might have some hero business." He whispers the word hero. Someone calls my name. Wally and I look up at the same time.

"Jinx," calls Mia. "class starts in seven minutes! We're four minutes from school." Another girl waves me over. I think I remember her name, surprisingly. Dawn. And her twin is Holly. Wow. I'm impressed with myself. Wally gives Mia a scrutinizing look. I have no time to wonder, because Holly and Dawn grab one arm each.

"I'll call you later!" I call out to him. I guess I will. I see him smile.

Mia cocks her head and waves at him. He waves back. I bite my lip. Mia and I walk behind everyone else again.

"Jinx, what did you guys talk about? You were so cute. You kept blushing." Mia gushes.

"How do you know him? I thought you didn't." I ask. She smiles, and I don't.

"I know a friend of his. The redhead that Holly was talking about? His name is Roy." She shrugs at me. "Do you like him?" she asks teasingly. I find my cell phone has a new text. It's a rose made from dashes and dots.

I smile and tell her, "Yes."

.

.

**AN: **The names: Dawn & Holly as in Hawk and Dove / Mia as in Mia Dearden (Speedy) / Roy as in our fish taco-eating Speedy. (Not too sure about the fifth girl. Suggestions? Maybe Jade – Cheshire.) I used these names because these were the ones I remembered and liked – it doesn't necessarily mean that these guys are _actually_ the heroes. Just names, for now. But in case they _are_ those heroes, I pushed in that wave Mia gives to KF. Use your imagination. It could mean that they know each other through the superhero grapevine, or for the reason Mia gives Jinx (and the reason how she knows Speedy might be that they went to the same archery summer camp or et cetera.) Feel free to send me questions. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Not too much KF/J here. Just warning you. Mostly just drivel about Jinx's new friends.

**Summary:** I've never seen Jade wear green, so when I do, the effect is stunning. Oh, yeah, sure, she looks great. She also looks like an assassin I've heard so much about. Jinx goes shopping with "friends".

.

* * *

><p>I still can't believe I got roped into shopping. Yes, I am totally fashion aware, I still love clothes, but, I like shopping alone. (Well, honestly, this shopping trip made me closer to two of my friends, so, that's good, I guess.)<p>

Well, not like I had a choice anyway – HIVE 5 was full of boys, and really, "nice" is not an appropriate response to a sale on diamond cable knit sweaters. (Show a little enthusiasm, please!) But I learned a really, really important lesson.

Always assume your friends have a secret identity. Always.

.

I walk down the hallway, drawing bonds between my hydrogen and carbon. This stuff really makes no sense. I check my watch as I head towards my locker. A half-hour of commute, and I am _free_, gloriously free for the weekend –

"Jiiiiiiiiiiinx!" Holly calls my name. Several onlookers look at me, and I stick my head in my locker. Does Holly have to be so loud? Well, at least Dawn isn't here –

"JINX! JINX JINX JINX JINX JINX!" Too late. I turn and smile at them.

"As you know," starts Dawn. "we have a day off on Monday. It's Memorial Day, and that means sales!" Holly nods spiritedly. "So, Mia, us, and Jade are going shopping. Friday. You're coming, right?"

"You have to." Says Holly. "Jade, like, totally has nothing to wear! I was checking out her shoes the other day, and you would not believe it! _Two_ pairs. That's it! Oh my god, and she only has three scarves. Do you know how many I have? Seventeen." Yeah, but, Holly, how many teenagers had parents with stellar jobs? Sometimes I really wonder why she isn't in a private school. Like Muramaki, the one Wally and Roy go to.

Wait. Did I agree? I'm pretty sure I said nothing. I guess that's the same thing in their world.

I sigh and pull out my phone to send a very disappointing text.

.

"Okay. Mia. I think you would look good in …" Holly pulls out this red … thing. I honestly can't describe it, and the most I can say is that it's hideous. Mia gags. "Well, okay. I meant the color. You would look totally awesome in red." Mia smiles, but it's a let's-please-stop-paying-attention-to-me smile. Dawn grins at me, and holds up a purple and black hoodie. It's cute, _really_ cute, but it's a little too … me. The second I put it on, alarms will probably go off.

They go on, picking colors for each other, and it's all hurting my head. I pull out my cell phone and hit the speed dial.

"Rescue me. Please." I whisper, hiding behind a rack of jeans.

A chuckle. "Are you still out shopping?" I hear the smile in Wally's voice.

"Get down here. Or else."

"Or else what?" I hear his smirk.

"Or else I'll … donate your organs!" Hey, it's the most evil and nice thing I've ever suggested.

"Are you talking to your girlfriend again?" A different voice comes in. Speedy. I mean, Roy. A flurry of activity comes through the phone. "Hi, Jinx. I love you soooo much!" Oh, how I love Roy's sarcasm. He makes ridiculous noises of what I guess are supposed to be kissing noises.

"Hey, stop that!" says Wally somewhere. "Jinx!" he shouts (I guess, since it sounds louder than usual, but it's really hard to tell), "I'll meet you at the mall?" I grin to myself. I peek over the jeans and see that Holly and Dawn have moved on to a new victim – Jade.

Jade and I are okay friends. We've hung out only in our little group of five, and never alone. Mostly it's just Mia and me. I don't think Jade really has any close friends besides us, and even in our group, I don't think she has a really good friend, like Mia for me. When I asked Mia about her, she said that Jade moved here a few months before me, and only a little before her, but she didn't go into any detail. But I guess Jade and Mia are okay, too. Jade is really, very pretty. I think she's half Vietnamese, but I've never bothered to find out.

Anyway, Holly and Dawn are looking for something for Jade, who's smiling and shaking her head 'no' in an embarrassed way. "Blue?" muses Dawn, and she holds up a skirt in front of Jade and grimaces. "No. What do you think, Jinx?"

I blink at her. Okay, yes, I am undoubtedly one of the greatest _fashionistas_ in our school, but I'm not into the whole _color_ theme thing. "Green?" I have no idea where that came from. It just flies out of my mouth. I frown slightly because a feeling of unease settles over me. Holly and Dawn nod enthusiastically.

Jade gets a strange look on her face, like deer-caught-in-headlights. She gives me a split second stare, and I'm trying to figure it out when she is being forced to try on a green skirt. She looks fabulous. But that's not the only thing. I've never seen Jade wear green, so when I do, the effect is stunning. Oh, yeah, sure, she looks great. She also looks like an assassin I've heard so much about.

Jade is Cheshire.

_Jade is Cheshire._

The moment I realize that, Wally and Roy walk in. Her eyes hover on them. Then they speed back to mine and we hold stares for a minute. What would an assassin want with Wally? It sinks in.

Oh, no.

.

.

.

.

"Hi," says Wally, oblivious to the tension in the air. I stare at him. My mind reels. Did we ever study protection at HIVE? Uh, not really. Mostly getting past the protection. Okay. So one of the youngest (and most skilled) assassins is after my boyfriend, so what do I do? I am an accomplished gymnast. We've both been trained. She has her weapons. I have my powers. I size her up.

Mia glares at Roy while I ponder this.

"Dearden." sneers Roy. Wally rolls his eyes, and drags Mia, Speedy to a secluded corner. I follow, unsure of their relations to Mia, positive that this is now official Teen Titans business.

"Let's just get this over with." He says. I blink at him, like don't-you-know-that-someone-wants-to-kill-you? He gives me a look that says Mia-and-Roy-have-issues.

"Harper." says Mia, wrinkling her nose.

"You know who she is, right? That girl you call your friend?" Hey! I thought Speedy and I settled our differences.

"Give her a chance, Harper! She just wants to start anew." Wait, what? I've never told Mia about me being, well, me.

"I can't. She's working for the Brotherhood; did you know that?"

"She _was_, Harper! That's the point! You just don't think anyone can change, can you?" Mia frowns, and I get the feeling that she's referring to some other incident. She looks around. "Oh, hi, Jinx!" I begin to suspect that Mia is not who I think she is. For one thing, this conversation. "Brotherhood" surely means the Brotherhood of Evil. WHO, EXACTLY, IS MIA?

"Seriously, Dearden. People like her have a hit list. Don't think for one second that you aren't on it!"

"Shut up, Harper." Mia forgets me. "You're just jealous 'cause Ollie dumped you as his sidekick." Mia smirks.

"Okay, first of all, I went solo! By myself! And secondly, WE WERE PARTNERS! I AM NOT A SIDEKICK!"

"Sure, but why are you still going by your sidekick name? And yet you are on a team. Very solo, Harper. You're doing this because Ollie married Dinah, aren't you? A typical rebellious teenager, rebelling because his dad married some woman." Mia rolls her eyes.

"Uh," I interrupt. "Can we get back to the matter at hand?" I think I've grasped what is going on here. Okay, not really. But we really do need to focus. Mia stares at me, surprised to see me there. Again.

"Which matter is that?" she asks.

"The assassin." I hiss. Mia opens her mouth and closes it. She glares at Roy, who shrugs. Wally chuckles, and we all stare at him.

"This is funny." He says, smiling. We stare at him some more. He's just too … carefree to realize anything is serious. I sigh. "It's only because you two girls don't know who the other person is." Mia and I stare at each other.

"Jinx." I say.

"Speedy." She smirks. Roy twitches. "You, leader of the HIVE 5, no way?" I nod at her.

"I thought Speedy was a … you know, dude." Mia smirks again.

"Oh, well, it all started when Roy –"

"Back to the topic at hand!" shouts Roy.

"So …" says Mia. "You know who Jade is?"

"Cheshire." I say. Mia nods.

"She's changed – she's not a villain. Hard to believe, but even villains can switch sides." I glance at Wally, who grins. "Can you grasp that concept, Harper?"

"You have no idea, Dearden." He grins at me. We've been on _great_ terms since the intervention.

"Oh, right." She says, remembering me.

.

"Um," says Dawn. We all jump. "HI ROY!" She blushes. Mia rolls her eyes again.

"Hello, er," He looks at me imploringly. I mouth her name to him. "Dawn." Dawn smiles widely. Jade, in the background, leans against a pillar and winks at me. I walk to her, while everyone else is occupied with the "hotness" (to use Holly's word) of Wally and Roy. Maybe I should be peeved, but I'm just glad they're providing a distraction. Mia watches me walk to Jade, perhaps being my "spotter", as we say in gymnastics.

"What do you want, Cheshire?" I say, spitting out her villain name. I move into what seems like a casual stance to a random passerby, but both of us know that I will be ready to fight or defend at any second.

Just give me a reason, _Jade_, and I swear I'll take you down.

"Relax, Jinx. Obvious much? Anyway, I'm not here for a kill." She is upfront.

"Okay, Jade. What are you here for? Intel? I know how the BoE works, okay? Leave while you can." I twist a lock of hair at the memory of Rouge.

"Jeez, Jinx. I'm not with the BoE. Didn't Spee- uh, Mia explain? I'm here for … never mind. Anyway, you know you caused a riot when you left HIVE 6, right?"

"It's HIVE 5." I say, absentmindedly. "I did?"

"No kidding." She snorts. "Rouge went crazy." I frown at her. "Hey, don't give me that look. I still have contacts, okay? I'm not with _them_."

"Why are you here?" I believe her. She's just like me, only a few more months down the road. Jade blushes.

"Nothing important."

"Important enough to make you leave the side you've been on since, like, forever." She gazes past me. I follow her gaze to Roy, who is arguing with Mia. She follows Roy's movements with her eyes. Jade absently traces half of a heart on the pillar behind her.

"He's really nice." I say, smiling. A boy. She's in love with a boy.

"He's a player." She brushes hair out of her eyes, and looks at me again.

"Give him a chance." I say.

She smiles, but it's more of a sad smile, like I'm too naïve about boys.

"How do you and Mia know each other?" I ask.

"She knew. She was "tasked with the job of keeping an eye on the dangerous assassin, Cheshire". That's why she moved to this school." She grins. "So dangerous they send a fifteen year old girl to keep tabs on another fifteen year old." She walks to Mia. Wally walks to me and my heart flips. There is no doubt, not anymore, that I am in love with Wally.

"Crazy day, huh?" he asks me.

"No kidding. Assassins, and two heroes with the same name." I sigh, and then think of something to ask him. "Tell me one thing. Does Mia like Roy?" I'm genuinely curious, and it certainly seems like it.

"No." Wally smiles. "I know who Roy _does_ like. And Mia's new to the whole hero thing, so her mentor says no romance to distract her. Can you imagine?" He kisses me on the head.

"Who does Roy like?" I sidle up to him, trying to convince him to tell me. He pretends to lock his lips with a key. We watch Roy and Mia argue, and Jade trying to stop them.

"Want to ditch them?" he asks.

"Oh yeah." I agree.

I take a snapshot of this moment, and save it forever.

.

.

**A/N:** Okay, just to let you know, honestly, this is _not_ one long fluid story. Not the way I see it. More like a collection of shots of Jinx and her new _school_ life.

I'll save the KF/J fluff for actual one-shots. Totally sorry for the lack of updates for like, what, two weeks? (Close to that at least, right?) Thing is, I only write when I'm inspired. And I rarely ever do get inspired to write (now, to draw, that's a different story).

Originally this was to be cut in half (at the four dots), and the rest would be posted in another week, two weeks, but it seemed mean to do that. Thank you, guys, _so_ much for reviewing – you guys encouraged me to continue. So I did. Probably not what you expected, though. (I'm sorry. It really isn't like anything you've expected, is it? I'M SORRY!)

*the reference to the intervention is a different story I've written.

And: if this were a oneshot, like it originally was going to be, it would've been called Snapshot.

PS: I love Black Canary. She is just so pretty, you know? (JL/JLU Black Canary)

Maybe I'll throw in some KF/J fluff next time. Thanks for reading!

-This new format of FanFiction confuses me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** God, this is short, I'M SORRY! Might be some references to my other stories or past events that I haven't typed yet. I apologize for this!, it's unintentional.

* * *

><p>I was listening to my friends discuss prom, of all things, during lunch. Mia and I shared a look, expressing disbelief. Like, <em>really<em>? We're only sophomores! But the other three girls started giggling and discussing songs. "Our" songs, and how they would get them played at prom. I'll be the first to admit that having a "song" is just ridiculous. Seriously. Think about it. What if, eventually, all you had left was that song? Then what?

They were horrified when I said I didn't have a song with Wally. Holly gasped.

I didn't like that this only emphasized how I'd missed a lot of regular teenage girl stuff that not even the HIVE Academy could provide. I mean, yeah, there was that dance with Stone-slash-Cyborg, but considering Brother Blood used it as a cover as a test and spiked our drinks to see if we could detect poisons … I didn't count it as a very important moment. Even less when everyone dropped after ten minutes of slow dancing, and spent the rest of the night heaving.

"You mean there wasn't a song playing when you guys met?" she asked. Uh, no. Not if you count police sirens.

I texted Wally, informing him I would be heading to his apartment after school. I was going to find a song to be _our_ song.

* * *

><p>I arrive at his apartment (seriously, self-sustaining teenagers are spreading like crazy, it's probably a whole new strain of the plague) after school, right before he zips up next to me, just freshly dismissed from school. He grins when he sees me.<p>

"Hi, Jinx." My stomach flops around, and I smile nervously. I'm about to be accepted into the Holy Land of a boy. He opens the door, and wow, it's actually pretty neat. He must have a lot of time.

Gack. Do I realize what I just thought? Of course he does.

We walk in, and he excuses himself for a minute (he really means a second) and changes out of his uniform, which makes me sad because he looks really, _really_ good in it. I look through his racks and racks of CDs.

It's not bad, his taste in music. I pop in a few to listen, and he gives me a look.

"What are you doing?" he asks, confused.

"I'm looking for a song." I tell him. I continue when he continues to look confused. "You know, 'our' song? The one that gets played at prom?"

"Is this your way of asking me to prom? 'Cause I was planning on asking you." He looks amused. I give him a glare – which is only effective because of my eyes – and he shrugs. "Okay, okay. Go on."

I like the sound of this Jason Mraz guy. "How about 'Lucky'? You know … _lucky__I__'__m__in__love__with__my__best__friend_?"

"My best friend is Robin. If this is your way of telling me that he and I make a good couple …" I stifle my laughter.

"_Robin_? But he's so … paranoid and uptight. And he's bat spawn!"

A smirk. "Gorgeous? Amazing? I know. I can only hope I'm influencing him to be like me." He shrugs. "He gets it from his dad." He thinks for a minute. "Remind me to _never_ say yes to a double date with Robin and Starfire." He gags. I cringe at the thought. Spending time with Starfire must be torture.

"Wait, so, I'm not your best friend?" I pout.

He snorts. "No." I glare at him, but he's busy working on his homework. Great. An inattentive boyfriend. Whoa. Boyfriend? I don't think we've actually settled that issue. We've gone on one date, he visits me in the girls' bathroom, and we went out for lunch. Definitely not my boyfriend.

Yet.

My eyes comb over the cases, randomly pulling some out to check them out, until I see a label that sends me toppling from my place on the arm of his sofa. I don't understand why until I re-find it and read it again. And again.

_Property __of __Raven._ I glance at Wally, but he hasn't looked up. I snatch the case out. On the front of it, _she__'__s_ scribbled: _Hope __you __like __it; __I __looked __all __over __for __these __songs. __Tell __me __which __you __want __to __be __our __song._

Something takes my insides and squeezes them, making this strangled noise come out of my throat. He looks up. "What's up?" he asks, concerned. I throw the CD at him, hoping it knocks out an eye, but of course he's too fast for it. He looks terrified. Like, _really_scared. I've never seen someone so scared before. He speaks in several octaves too high. "Uh…"

"_Raven_? Of the Teen Titans?" I shriek.

"Yes?" he squeaks.

I sputter angrily. _Raven_? And Kid Flash? Ugh. They could've dated as heroes _and_in their secret identities. Double the fun, amazing moments. Gag. Did Raven even have one? Did Kid Flash think about her when he was with me? _Does_he? Did he think about her at all? I fail to say anything, so he does.

"It was a long time ago." He looks annoyed. _I__'__m_ supposed to be the ticked off one! Where does he get off to be annoyed from?

"But … but … she's like, my mortal enemy!"

"No, she's not. She's a hero, and you're a civilian." He says matter-of-factly. "_She_ doesn't hate you."

"How do you know that? She might. I did totally kick her butt." I shoot at him. He gives me a look. Oh right. They _dated_. The two words dance around my head. _They__dated.__They__dated.__They__dated._ I feel like hurling, and I must look a little green, because Wally looks sympathetic for a second.

"Stop freaking out, okay, Jinx? It's over." I give him a panicked look before he realizes what he just said. "I meant with me and her. Not me and you." He puts his arms around me, and my pulse goes up. He smirks. "Are you jealous?"

"No! Not of _her_!"

"Good." And he turns back to his homework.

"Did you date her as Kid Flash, or Wally West? Does she have a secret identity?"

"Yes, and yes." I start to form a question, but he stops me. "No, I'm not telling you."

I huff. "How did you guys get together? Do you still have feelings for her? Do you still think about her? Do you wish I was –" He puts a finger on my lips. He's moved closer in the past half second.

"Stop." He whispers. "I like you, and only you. And I love you the way you are. I don't wish to change a single thing about you, and I certainly don't want you to be like Raven. She was nuts." He voice is still soft, although he's smiling at the end. He pecks me on the mouth when he sees I've stopped my barrage of questions, and I'm digesting what he's just said.

"Okay." I whisper back. He sighs, because he and I have just realized that I _may_ have unleashed some hexes in his room. Wait – HE KISSED ME! _HE__KISSED__ME!_ Maybe a lot of other fifteen-and-some year old girls wouldn't react so enthusiastically, but hello! I'm Jinx! People don't kiss me; they cower and hope they haven't done something to offend me! Of course, I could always look at it that I'm completely unappealing to everyone except for speed freak nutters. I bite my lip to contain my excitement.

"Well, okay then. I'm going to start an essay." I wait.

"Okay, I'm done." He says, after a minute.

"You and Raven? Really?" I nudge. "What was your song?"

"I don't know, really. She was into metal sometimes. And at other times, screamo. Still a pretty cool chick, though." He winks. "Not as _jinxy_ though."

I groan.

"You totally trashed my place, though." He gives me a raised eyebrow look.

"_And_ I haven't found our song!"

"I don't think we need one." He grins. "Unless you count police sirens. What got you on this, anyway?"

"Dawn, Holly." I mutter.

He ponders this for a moment.

"Jinx, I don't think there's a single song in the world that could represent us."

I agree completely.

"Now, get that broom. _You__'__re_ cleaning up your mess, and I'm not helping."

"But it'll only take a second for you!" I pout. He smiles devilishly.

He pulls me in for another kiss, and I meet his lips with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>Random idea. I'm not really into music, so I wouldn't know a song that would fit them perfectly.

**New ****AN ****after ****looking ****at ****this ****after ****3 ****months:** I guess I was tired of all the "songfics" that exist, not just in TT but a lot of categories. Some of them are nice, but I dislike the ones that are 1) mostly lyrics and 2) have a song that has _nothing_ to do with the characters.

Currently writing a Speedy story (GOD, I LOVE TRYING TO WRITE/FAILING AT WRITING HIM!) … and also a Christmas fic. I will _not_ be late for this holiday, no way! From what I can determine from inside my head, the Speedy story is going to be the pre-requisite for the Christmas story. Going to compose a timeline for all my stories so no one gets confused! Well, that'll take a while. I'm actually confused myself! (Check my profile in a few days. I'm sure I won't forget this! Okay, not really.)

I was kind of on a summer hiatus. My writing skills/ambition/unskills/ideas come when I'm trying to procrastinate on homework … no homework during the summer = no writing. Sorry to anyone who was waiting!

Anyway, enjoy (maybe). My writing's _definitely _a bit off after a few months of a break. Feedback, please. Love you all. Or whoever.


End file.
